


Birthdays Spent Alone

by ForbiddenRapture



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Budding Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenRapture/pseuds/ForbiddenRapture
Summary: Keith's room in the Atlas was shouded in darkness. It wasn't that suprising concidering it was just a few minutes until midight, Earth time. Keith's legs were tangled in the sheets for the number of times he'd shifted his position. He had went to bed at the same time as everyone else, a little early to get some good sleep after the hectic week they've all suffered though.Yet, there Keith was, lying wide awake on his bunk. His eyes were trained on the glowing orange screen of his datapad. The edge of the pad bit into his fingers as the numbers on the screen hit midnight, of October the twenty-third.Keith bit his lip as he shut his eyes, the numbers burned into the back of his eyelids.Sighing out a raggid breath he muttered aloud. "Happy Birthday, Keith." Nearly choking on his own name.Keith is used to spending his Birthdays alone. However, that doesn't mean it hurts any less.





	Birthdays Spent Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is late. But I still wanted to do something for Keith's birthday.
> 
> It is not edited at all so I apologize for all the mistakes I know I've made. Hopefully you enjoy regardless.
> 
> Thank you.

Keith's room in the Atlas was shouded in darkness. It wasn't that suprising concidering it was just a few minutes until midight, Earth time. Keith's legs were tangled in the sheets for the number of times he'd shifted his position. He had went to bed at the same time as everyone else, a little early to get some good sleep after the hectic week they've all suffered though.  
  
Yet, there Keith was, lying wide awake on his bunk. His eyes were trained on the glowing orange screen of his datapad. The edge of the pad bit into his fingers as the numbers on the screen hit midnight, of October the twenty-third.  
  
Keith bit his lip as he shut his eyes, the numbers burned into the back of his eyelids.  
  
Sighing out a raggid breath he muttered aloud. "Happy Birthday, Keith." Nearly choking on his own name.  
  
He remembered vividly the last time he'd actually celebrated his birthday. It was his second year at the Garason. He'd just turned Sixteen. He had stuck religously to his rutien. Laying in his bed , staring at the clock until midnight, then granting himself the only birthday wishes he'd ever get that day.  
  
It was the same every year since his father had died. Eight years of the same bitter phrase spoken to himself hin the dead of night.  
  
Keith hadn't been expecting the knock on his door ten minutes later. He had expected less when he'd opened the door to reveal Shiro standing there with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Grab a jacket." Shiro had whispered to him excitedly.  
  
Keith's brow had pulled together. "Why?"  
  
Shiro glanced down the hall before shoving his way into Keith's room by shouldering the boy aside. He moved quickly to Keith's closet and pulled out the boy's favorite red jacket. Shiro tossed the item at Keith who was still lingering at the open doorway.  
  
"I'm sneaking you out for a ride, common. Hurry or we'll get caught."  
  
Keith shifted his weight while shrugging on his jacket. "Why?" He repeated, tracking Shiro's movement with his eyes.  
  
Shiro's grin just grew as he ushered Keith out the door. "No time, hurry. The gaurds will pass by any second."  
  
With a strong grip on his shoulder, Shiro steared Keith down the twisting halls and straight to the motor pool.  
  
The young officer's behavior just got stranger as he handed Keith the keys to two of the hoverbikes.  
  
"Put them in idle. We have to push them out so we don't get caught. I need to grab something." Shiro spoke hastily as he darted off to a hidden alcove.  
  
Keith shook his head but did as he was instructed. By the time he was finished, Shiro was back at his side with a burlap sack. He quickly opened the storage hatch to his bike and gingerly placed the bag inside.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Shiro took hold of the handlebars and pushed the bike out of the hangar doors.  
  
Keith was quck to folow. As soon as they were clear of the gates and spotlights, Shiro hopped onto his bike. He looked back over his shoulder calling out to make sure Keith could hear him. "Race you to the usual spot!"  
  
And off he went, clouds of desert dust kicking up behind the blue glow of the thrusters.  
  
Keith cursed under his breath as he scrambled to seat himself. He gunned it to try and catch up, but Shiro was already dodging rock formations in the distance.  
  
"Cheater." Keith grumbled halfheartedly as he veered off the regular path and cut across a portion of the desert that would land him in Shiro's path.  
  
Shiro still won in the end but Keith put up a good fight, and it was worth it to hear Shiro's laughter over the roar of the engines.  
  
The stopped at the edge of a small rise and Keith hopped down from the bike.  
  
"So, why'd you bring me out here?" Keith asked Shiro's back, as the man was busy digging in the storage compartment of the bike.  
  
When he turned, Shiro was bearing a box with a red ribbon tied in a bow in his left hand. While his right had a bag spilling red, white and black tissue paper out the top. "Happy Birthday!" He sang, flashing all his teeth in the widest smile Keith had ever witnessed.  
  
Keith's eyes went wide as he stared slack-jawed at the gifts. He trembled a little as he worked his mouth into forming some sort of relpy. He had no clue what to say. How was someone suposed to respond to birthday gifts? He'd forgotten a long time ago.  
  
"Keith?" Shiro's shoulder's dropped a little as he shuffled forward.  
  
"Shiro." Keith's swallowed passed the lump forming in his throat. "Thank you."  
  
The smile retured to Shiro's lips as he thrust the gifts toward Keith once more. "This one is from Adam." He nodded to the box, the shook the bag as he finished. "This one is from me."  
  
Keith took the box first, untying the ribbons and flipping up the lid. Inside were redvelvet donuts with white icing, and a smile pulled at Keith's lips.  
  
"I told Adam you liked them a lot, and he made them for you. I can atest, they are delious. I may have stole a few."  
  
Keith chuckled as Shiro laughed. Then he nudged the bag over. Keith replaced the lid and set the box on the seat of his bike before taking the offered bag.  
  
Not wanting to make a mess, Keith pushed aside the tissue to rummage around. He pulled from the bag a pair of fingerless gloves first.  
  
"You're old ones are wearing down." Shiro commented in way of explanation.  
  
Keith smiled back with a nod and pulled out the other object his fingers had brushed across. "Shiro." He voiced in a chide tone as he brandished the data pad. "I can't accept this."  
  
"You don't have one." Shiro remarked gesturing to the device. "It will help you in class, and you can contact me easier. Besides, it isn't knew. It was my old one."  
  
Keith eyed the shiny data pad with no chips or scratches with disdain. He new Shiro would blatantly lie to him but he also new Shiro had just got a new data pad a few months back because he'd cracked the screen of his old one. Meaning the data pad Keith was holding was not the one he'd cracked.  
  
"It'll only be tossed if you don't take it." Shiro said with an air of finality.  
  
Keith groaned but ended up shoving the thing into his back pocket with a muttered, "Thanks" in return.  
  
It was the same data pad he was staring at five years later. Alone again in his room.  
  
The two years he spent with his mom were great. However, time was strange and Keith didn't blame he for never wishing him a happy birthday on the whale. It wasn't like he kept track of how the days lined up with Earth's calander himself.  
  
Keith sighed heavily as he rolled over, apandoning the data pad beside his pillow. He stared at the slate colored wall for a few moments before shuting his eyes, intent on finally getting some sleep.  
  
It wasn't long after that his data pad chimed. Keith contemplated ignoring it at first but then another chime sounded.  
  
Groaning, Keith flipped back over. His hand patted the matress until he found the discared device and swiped to wake it up.  
  
A pair of messages popped up.  
  
**00:15 T.Shirogane:**  
'Meet me in the hanger'  
  
**00:17 T.Shirogane:**  
'Put on your flightsuit.'  
  
Keith's heart stuttered in his chest and it only took him a moment to kick off the covers and launch himself from his bunk. He struggled with his shirt, the item tangling his arms and he bouced around until he got his head free. Thankfully the flightsuit didn't fight him as he slipped into it.  
  
He was about to open his door when his data pad chimed again.  
  
**00:25 Krolia:**  
'Happy Birthday kiddo. Be safe, I'll see you in the morning.'  
  
The new message brought tears to his eyes. But he whiped them away so he could go meet up with Shiro.  
  
Keith ran down Atlas' halls, only slowing to catch his breath when he reached the hanger doors.  
  
When he swung open the doors, Shiro was standing just on the other side, grin spread across his lips and fightsuit on and ready.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" He asked taking a step forward to pull Keith into a hug.  
  
Keith inhaled deeply, not able to resist the urge to nuzzle into Shiro's collar. Shiro pressed his cheek to the side of Keith's head and squeazed him tighter before he stepped away.  
  
"Where are we going?" Keith asked as they both started toward Black.  
  
"We are orbiting a moon, It has an atmosphire, and the surface reminds me of the desert." Shiro smirked.  
  
Keith only nodded in return.  
  
Shiro was right about the moon. It looked a lot like the desert Keith grew up in back on Earth. It became clear what Shiro's plans were the closer the pair got to the coordinates the older of the two had guided them to.  
  
The rocky formations got steeper and more frequent as the went. Keith could almost feel the excitement radiating off Shiro as the taller man vibrated behind him.  
  
When Keith landed on a large hillside he was able to pick out the two hoverbikes strategically placed under the light of the stars.  
  
"When did you leave the Atlas?" Keith asked. Not able to keep the laughter out of his tone.  
  
Shiro leaned over the side of Keith's seat and grabbed the younger man's hand. "I may have had some help." He chuckled.  
  
Keith was pulled from his seat and into Shiro's warm embrace. His prosthetic hand pressed into the small of Keith's back, pressing the length of their bodies flush against eachother. His other hand found it's way to the back of Keith's neck to rest him against Shiro's collar.  
  
"Happy Birthday Keith." He whispered hotly against Keith's skin.  
  
A sloppy smile played on Keith's as he nuzzled back, hands grasping tightly at the other man's flightsuit. "Thanks Shiro."  
  
Keith's mouth went dry as Shiro's lips made contact with his temple. "Ready for a race?"  
  
Pulling back a little so he could see Shiro's face, Keith grinned. The starlight making his eyes sparkle. "I don't know. Are you ready to eat my dust?"  
  
Shiro threw his head back with boisterous laughter. "Cheeky, you're on babe."  
  
Keith bit his lip as the tips of his ears heated up. "Do I get a birthday kiss first?"  
  
The laughter filling Black's cockpit cut off with a strangled gasp. Shiro's dark gaze snapping to Keith with wide eyes. "Oh, uh..." Shiro stuttered his left hand making aborted gestures in the air beside Keith's face. It made Keith cringe, but his own gaze held firm not willing to back down until he was rejected outright.  
  
Red blossomed on Shiro's cheeks as he reigned himself in, moving to place his forefinger and thumb under Keith's chin. "I- I have other gifts for you, but... I guess you can request one now."  
  
Giving Keith no time to respond, Shiro leaned in to capture his lips.  
  
It was soft and tentative, as if they were testing the waters. But sparks still played behind Keith's eyelids as they fluttered shut, and a small sigh of content snuck out. Shiro's tongue slid over Keith's lower lip as he pulled back, only far enough that the pair's foreheads were touching.  
  
Keith breathed deeply through his nose, clinging to Shiro's bicep and shoulder like a lifeline. "Wow."  
  
Shiro smiled softly back. "Yeah, ready now?"  
  
"I'm still going to win." Keith chuckled.  
  
"Hmm?" Shiro sounded, tilting his head to the side. "Not if I distract you enough."  
  
And before Keith could ask what he meant, he was being dipped back, pulled into another kiss. Except this time Shiro was more confident, making the slide searing with heat.  
  
But the kisses didn't stop at two, or three. Infact, it was hard to tell where one had ended and another began as Shiro backed Keith up until the back of his knees hit the pilot seat and the two tumbled down into it. The laughed with shared breath, Shiro with a knee between Keith's thighs. He was leaning over the slighter man, boxing Keith in with both hands griping the arms of the chair.  
  
Keith smirked, reaching up to Shiro's face, sliding his fingertips across the man's sharp jaw, then pulling Shiro down the extra few inches. Their lips connected with all the tenderness of the first kiss, and it was Shiro's turn to sigh into it. His shoulders relaxed and he all but collapsed into Keith's lap.  
  
"As great as this is, I had it set up so everyone would meet us down here in an hour. So we should probably get to that race." Shiro murmured against Keith's cheek.  
  
Keith eyed Black's dash noting the time displayed. "I like this better."  
  
Shiro's hand stroked Keith's side. "Me too."  
  
"We have thirty more minutes."  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
"Let's make the most of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'd **LOVE** to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Positive Criticism, as well as suggestions, comments, and kudos are highly appreciated!  
>  **Flames** are **NOT**.  
>   
>  **Please Comment** if you have questions or just to tell me if you liked it! Even just leaving a  <3 as a comment is fine!


End file.
